


innocence

by Fifthbyte



Category: GNZ48 (Band), so蕾
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21541282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fifthbyte/pseuds/Fifthbyte
Kudos: 41





	innocence

十四：

当远在新州的两国大使陷入和谈焦局时，合众国内部积压已久的矛盾也终于爆发了。

随着大选的临近，日趋尖锐的党争隐隐浮上了水面。与西党政府的执政方针不同，在野的闵格党一贯主张的和平口号终于煽动了被战争裹挟的民众。从当年的选战图中可以清晰的看出，西党政府所丢掉的大片选区中，不仅有传统的摇摆中立区，甚至连传统票仓西野地区都失去了，闵格党上位似乎只是一个时间问题。

或许正因如此，帝国方迫切的希望早日定下和谈结果，从相关资料显示，皇室甚至下达了除国界外皆可商议的决策。

正是在此外部压力下，震惊内外的“双党刺杀”事件爆发了。

——《百年战争：止戈<和谈：死亡的春天>》

她做了一个长梦。

1028年冬末，张琼予在十六岁生日前一周迎来了分化热。 

根据个人体质，分化时间从三天到五天不等，时间最长甚至可以持续七天，越是顶级的体质，分化所需的时间越长，过程也越痛苦。

出于对雏态的保护，楚庭学院配有隔离室，专门给分化者暂住。

“ 分化而已。”刘力菲不甚走心的安慰她：“ 每个人都会经历的。”

“ 会很难受吗？”她黑亮的瞳孔紧缩了一下，圆嫩的脸庞还带有几分幼儿的稚气。

“ 额… ”看着这样的她，已经成年的青涩alpha实在不知道如何具象的描述分化热所带来的身体异状，只好尴尬的别过脸去，含混的嘀咕：“ 以后你就知道了。” 

“ 哦。”她若有所思的点头：“ 老师说alpha的分化更危险，有时会伴随信息素的暴力失控。”

…不管怎么看，张琼予都会分化成omega吧？

刘力菲翻了个白眼，觉得她这种多余的担心实在是很愚蠢。

等了四天，张琼予还是没有出来，到了第五天的晚上，她实在是担心的不得了了，便偷偷跑去找她。 

雏态是禁止被进入隔离室的，她熬到了凌晨，才拿着从父亲实验室摸来的万能密匙，轻易的就刷开了房间门。

“ 张琼予。”

她小声叫她的名字，昏暗的室内影影幢幢，只有一盏小小的夜灯亮着，扑面而来的是一种全然陌生的氛围，明明还是寒冷的季节，却有一股湿热包围着她，越是往里走，热意越高。

被呼唤的人躺在房间尽头的大床上，整个人都陷入柔软丝织物的最深处，像是昏睡的不知日月。她站在床边，微微俯下身子去看，那带着汹涌热度的呼吸却几乎烫伤她。

“ 好疼…… ”

她吓了一跳，退开一点，看到张琼予还闭着眼睛，满是汗水的脸颊烧出不正常的红晕，像是在极力的忍耐什么，连手指都掐入了柔嫩的掌心里。 

“ 谢蕾蕾，我好疼啊。”她沙哑着声音，无意识的呢喃，明明不是第一次听到她念自己的名字，这次那声线里却淬上了火，一丛丛的直接热到了她心里。

“ 我在这里，我在的。” 

她跪坐过去，弯下腰轻轻抵上对方的额头，缓缓抓住那双被主人折磨的手，极有耐心的一根根掰开她的手指，扣进掌心里握紧。 

那张熟悉的面容上终于露出了一点安心的表情，她用适应了微弱光线的双眼近距离的打量着，看那个人不断煽动的细小睫毛，紧蹙的眉眼，还有，在这暗夜里也漂亮到诱人的鲜红唇色。 

“ 你来了。”

或许是因为被熟悉的气息所包围，也或许是昏睡的时间太过漫长，张琼予终于醒过来，她湿润着眼睛，小声叫她，好像一点都不意外她为什么会出现在这张床上。

“ 你还好吗？”她一动不动，两人的距离极近，她呼吸过对方的呼吸，才松开手退开一点，小心翼翼的去给她擦汗。

“ 你不在，就不太好。”年上难得撒娇，分化热已经把她的思绪冲击的七零八碎，每一寸肌肤都像是渴水的鱼，在放肆叫嚣着不够不够，她伸出手，仰望上方那块小小的阴影，带着轻微的泣音：“ 抱我。” 

纵使身为一个懵懂的雏态，她也能清晰的意识到，这不是索取一个往日亲友间的单纯拥抱，可是身体却不由自主的回应。张琼予的双臂柔软发烫，将还没有长开身量的年下整个揽进怀抱里，她几乎觉得自己要被嵌进身下这具熟悉又陌生的身体里。 

“ 呜… ”抱住她时，心上的一个缺口好像才被补上了，胀满了一股热流，可是身体却越发焦躁不安，张琼予忍不住呜咽的控诉起来：“ 不够… ”

“ 哪里，哪里不够了。”谢蕾蕾的头脑变得昏昏沉沉的，只觉得被身下的热度传染了，眼眶都热的模糊不清起来，张琼予好像是烈酒，烧的她心焦不已，又好像是甘泉，引得她想弓身品尝。

谢蕾蕾稍稍撑起身体，凑过来蹭她的脖颈，然后沿着那条漂亮的曲线蜿蜒向下，像只小兽一样逡巡着，隔着已经被汗水打湿的衣物断续的亲吻到胸口，这无异于隔靴搔痒，换来的只是对方难耐的扭动呻吟：“ 哪里都……不够的。” 

“ 张琼予。”她抬起头，觉得大脑都已经被烧的要融化了，此时她已经完全忘记了时间，也分不清自己身在何处，只记得诚实的提出要求：“ 我要亲你了。”

不是想，而是要。

还没来得及反应这句话的含义，她就吻住了她的唇，这是一个毫无技巧的吻，最初，只有孩子气般的唇瓣摩挲，又仿佛是试探性的轻轻啃咬，在换气的间隙里，她不耐的呻吟轻轻泄露，于是下一刻，取而代之的是比唇更为滑腻柔软的小舌，谢蕾蕾似乎是受到了某种鼓励，激烈的与她纠缠在一起，横冲直撞的一路索取。

“ 嗯啊… ”张琼予轻叹着，抚上她的后脑，十指在她的黑发中穿梭，像是安抚又像是要让她更靠近自己，修长的双腿也无意识的蹭上了她的腰胯。

等到两人依依不舍的分开时，舌与舌的追逐所带出的一缕长长的银线断开来，滴在张琼予的锁骨、胸口，谢蕾蕾迷恋的看着她被情欲熏红的双眼，复又俯身过去，轻轻的亲吻她的眼睛，鼻梁，下巴，细细密密的吻像是一场雨，而她耳边环绕的，则是对方在雨中吟诵的诗篇。

倾盆大雨的吻落到了脖颈，谢蕾蕾一面吮吸着她的锁骨，一面终于克制不住的摸进张琼予那件发潮衣物的下摆，贴着手下湿滑发烫的小腹搓揉抚摸，最后握住了她的胸部。

这里的皮肤尤其细腻，只要手指的轻轻触碰就足以引发可怕的快感，张琼予陡然清醒过来，尽管感到颈后的腺体已经肿胀不堪，她还是强行按住谢蕾蕾作乱的手，喘息着发出气音：“ 不行… ” 

骤然被打断，谢蕾蕾迷茫的回望她，眨巴着的黑亮瞳孔里全是委屈巴巴的神情，险些让她就要心软的同意她继续了。

“ 你还没有成年… ”她委婉的提醒：“ 这样…你以后分化的时候，不好。” 

雏态过多的接触到分化热时期的信息素，很有可能会导致提前分化，甚至容易引发分化混乱。

“ 我知道你分化成omega了。”谢蕾蕾还是一脸委屈：“ 你是不是怕我不会分化成alpha。”

说完，她又凑过来嗅了嗅，一副困惑的样子：“ 你的信息素是什么味道的？”

明明室内的气氛还暧昧而色情，她却只会说一些煞风景的话题，张琼予就算已经被分化热折磨到身体发软了，还是大大的翻了一个白眼：“ 你这个白痴谢蠢蠢。”

眼看说完这句话，那张可怜兮兮的小脸一下子就皱成了三十二褶的蟹黄小汤包，她叹了口气，颤抖着身子去摸她的脸，带着热气的话说出来有些缺乏说服力：“ 你乖一点，以后…再告诉你。”

想了想，她又加了一句：“ 唉，你以后分化的时候，我一定要看着你。” 

“ 那现在呢？”

岂料谢蕾蕾不依不饶了起来，张琼予被她烦的不行，一边把她的爪子从衣服里抽出来，一边把人按回怀里用力抱紧：“ 现在给我抱一下就好。”

“ 那可以亲吗？”

“ ……只能一会。”

“ 那是哪里都可以亲吗？”

“ 你好烦啊！明天不准来了！”

闪回的梦境从这里开始变得不再清晰坚实，或许也是她即将从睡梦中醒来的先兆，张琼予和那间温热湿润的房间齐齐消失，扭曲成另一层空间，她跌落到冰冷潮湿的手术台，四肢都被拷紧在床边铁栏上，两边是忙碌奔走的治疗师，一些零碎的字眼流淌进她的耳中。

“ …提前分化导致的分化混乱？ ”

“ 前期给她的药物注射过头了吧？毕竟还是个雏态，是谁批准的？”

“ 信息素暴走太严重了，小心点，打死了好几个才抓住她…… ”

最后他们全部围到她的面前，带着点遗憾的神情摇头，特制的手术刀在无影灯下闪着锃亮的光……

不要。

不要！

不会有人来救你。

……永远不会。 

谢蕾蕾猛然惊醒了。

她下意识的要去摸后颈，才发现身边正站着有些不知所措的张琼予，她手上还拿着一条干燥的毛巾。 

“ 怎么是你？”

张琼予镇静下来了，她淡淡的把毛巾递过去：“ 先擦一下吧。”

然而并没有人去接，那条毛巾被尴尬的收了回去。谢蕾蕾环顾四周，这里并不是谈判的新州政府大楼，反而像是某个隐蔽的防空洞，屋内陈设简陋，墙壁也仅是普通的灰泥。

“ 不用看了，这里是张家设在新州的据点。”

雨太大了，张琼予没有办法带着一个昏迷不醒的人穿过大半个城踩着坑坑洼洼的道路回去，何况……

大半夜的她们两人一起回去，实在是也太扎眼了。

“ 刘力菲在哪里？”

空气里沉默了一会，张琼予还是回答她：“ 她把你交给我，自己去追刘倩倩了。 ” 

“ 呵。”谢蕾蕾发出了一声冷笑：“ 把我交给你？那她可真是放心啊。” 

“ …你才刚醒，还是先处理一下，再把衣服换了吧。”张琼予就站在床边，不去理会她夹枪带棒的话，只是固执的要去擦她湿透了的黑发。 

谢蕾蕾半靠在床头，出乎意料的并没有阻止，只是缓缓闭上眼睛，过了一会，她沉着声音说：“ 刘倩倩，到底是什么人？” 

或许是早就知道她会问这个问题，张琼予手上的动作不停，平静的回答她：“ 她算是我的远房表姐。”

“ 刘氏…是张家的家臣。”

“ 她的父母和弟弟都还在张家。” 

“ …所以，你们威胁她？”虽然内容有些怪异，但是这确实算是二人间阔别已久的平静对话了。 

“ 我们培养她。”张琼予不抬眼的把毛巾放回桌上，替她梳理衣领：“ 当年，她是和我一起被带来合众国的。后来就一直留在这里，直到遇到刘力菲。”

冰凉的脖颈被温柔的触碰到了，那手指带着热意，轻巧的拍开她衣领上已经凝固成块的污泥，绕到她的后颈附近。谢蕾蕾像是被刺了一下，条件反射的抓住她的手指：“ 你为什么要告诉我这些？”

虽然被抓的有些痛，但是张琼予也并不在意，她叹了口气：“ 告不告诉你还有什么区别吗？反正这里只有我们两个人。” 

说完这句，她又带点挑衅的笑了笑：“ 不然，谢上校是准备杀了我还是抓捕我？”

或许是因为那个长梦的原因，也或许是因为这一天已经耗尽了她激烈的情感，今晚的谢蕾蕾平静许多。这不是之前强行逼迫自己平静，底下却时时翻涌着泼天的海浪，而是一泊宁静的湖，虽仍然会泛起点点波澜，总体却还像是光滑如镜。 

“ 那你离我远点。”她松开张琼予的手，自顾自的解开扣子：“ 就算我只是beta… ” 

“ 你是吗？” 

谢蕾蕾停住了。

她的表情纹丝不动，也不再去管那身湿透的军装，而是将扣子依样扣回去，起身就要往外走。

“ 你去哪里？”

“ 去找刘力菲。”她冷淡的瞥了一眼拦在她面前的张琼予：“ 你有意见吗？”

无论之前交锋过了多少次，也无论曾经在心中做了多少心理建设，张琼予还是无法将记忆中那个软糯的谢蕾蕾和眼前的人联系到一起。曾经对方轻易就会被自己逗得满脸通红，现在却一句话就能怼到她肝疼。

“ 我说过了。”她深吸一口气：“ 你刚从昏迷中醒过来，而且外面天黑路滑，你要去哪里找？”

“ 不要你管。”

“ 谢蕾蕾！”张琼予真的动了怒气，但是看到对方水泼不进的冷脸，又软化了一点：“ 你相信我，倩倩…不会伤害刘力菲的。”

“ 相信？”谢蕾蕾抬起嘴角，笑的眼角滑过泪水：“ 张琼予，你有什么资格，又有什么脸面来让我来相信你？”

“ 你是这样，刘倩倩也是这样，你们帝国人，是不是都没有心的？”

湖水被荡开了，出现了一个小小的漩涡，慢慢翻滚着，开始喧嚣起来。

“ ……无论你信不信，我从来没有骗你。”张琼予稍稍敛目，随后看向夜色黑沉的窗外：“ 我是真的，想过要回来。也是真的…… ”

也是真的喜欢你。

“ 我不相信你。”谢蕾蕾垂眼：“ 不管是谁，你们都骗我。”

张琼予、左婧媛、刘倩倩，甚至是刘力菲，没有人对她说实话，她始终独自行走于世间，无论身前身后，都是空无一人的。

“ 你不信我也没关系，但是我不会让你走的。”张琼予扯住她的衣角，逼视过去：“ 倩倩说过，你根本不是发烧，蕾蕾，你的身体到底怎么了？” 

这个人又笑了。 

重逢以来，她还没有笑的这样多过。但是任谁都看得出来，这不是开心的笑，她仿佛用笑来取代了所有的情绪，悲伤，愤怒，绝望，这些都融进她的笑里，画进她通红的眼角，写进她无知觉流下来的泪中。

衣襟忽然被拉紧了。

“ 张琼予，你真的想知道吗？”谢蕾蕾扯过她，靠的极近，那冰凉手指沾染的寒意透过薄薄的衣料贴上了她的肌肤，让她忍不住颤抖了。

“ 我现在就告诉你。” 

和十年前那个小心翼翼的吻不一样。如今的谢蕾蕾，像是恶意的扑过来，当她冰凉的唇瓣撞上来时，张琼予几乎要磕到牙齿。

原本她就站在床边，现下更是顺理成章的倒进柔软的床褥里，谢蕾蕾伏在她身上，抓过她的手按在脸侧，凶狠的亲吻她。

“ 你…… ”她微微张口，想说点什么，舌尖却被灵敏的捕捉住，时隔经年，年下的吻技依然没有什么进步，可是却依靠野生动物般的天性，吸吮住最甜蜜的地方不放，她闭上眼，触感却变得更为灵敏，唇舌的纠缠间带出些微的水声，就像是某种不以言喻的暗示。

对方的手不知何时松开了，她摸上那一头半干的黑发，发尾的濡湿扫过手心时，她还在模模糊糊的想着：还是应该再擦久一点的。

谢蕾蕾终于放开了她有些红肿的唇，也不再像一开始那么凶狠了，她埋首到她的颈侧，平复混乱的气息，张琼予分明感受到有热意顺着脖颈的肌肤而下，跌落进锁骨的凹陷里。

“ 蕾蕾… ” 

她深重的叹息，终于能光明正大张开双臂，像十年前那样，紧紧的抱住她，像是漂泊多年的舟终于靠岸，越过山川的候鸟终于归来，胸腔深处缺漏的那块被补上了，才不会日日透风。 

这份静谧的相拥持续了几分钟。随后，谢蕾蕾伸手捉过她的手指，穿过悠长的黑发，淡定的将她带到自己的后颈。 

张琼予僵住了。

同时涌上心头的是一股巨大的慌乱，她颤着手，无措的一遍遍抚摸那块肌肤，触手是一道狰狞的疤痕，可能因为时间的原因，并不很突兀粗糙，却可怕的让她浑身发凉。

“ 他们，他们…是安保局。”她的声音在发抖，泪水已经不受控的流了下来。

“ 再摸多少遍都是一样的。”谢蕾蕾的声音平静而疲惫，用没有一丝起伏的声线宣告：“ 那里不会再长出一个腺体的。”

这句没有生命力的话，终于刺破了张琼予最后的防线，让她痛哭出声。

谢蕾蕾依然静静的抱着她，她心里有一股残忍的快意，听着张琼予压抑的低声抽泣，感受着她的痛苦，好像心底压抑了多年的不甘都渐渐止息了。

痛苦吗？

这还不够的。 

跟我一起痛苦吧。

就算是beta，也会发育出能产生遗传物质的腺体，不过大多并不明显，而像在分化当天便被切除了腺体的alpha，只是一个残缺的怪物。

“ 为什么… ”

过了多时，张琼予才终于能维持住情绪，勉强的问出几个字。

自从苏杉杉下令搜集谢蕾蕾的资料后，她大概拼凑出了对方这十年来的轨迹，可是安保局的信息极其保密，就算是她也难以探查到当年在监牢中究竟发生过什么，她只能推测他们给她上过刑，却没有想到真相比她所预料的还要恐惧。 

……在这一刻，她终于深重的后悔了。

“ 也许是因为刑讯的时候，他们给我注射的吐真剂太多。”像是在说着别人的事情一样，谢蕾蕾闷闷的声音传来：“ 分化提前了。” 

分化混乱让她陷入狂暴中，没有omega敢去安抚她，她打伤了几个人，又杀了几个，等到好不容易把她制服，安保局对于怎么处置她也是伤透脑筋。

人人都知道谢氏小小姐是个雏态，如果她最后被躺着抬出安保局大门，其他人也就算了，由闵格党所控制的雏态保护局一定不会放过这个弹劾的机会。

说不定连好不容易钉死的谢氏公案都会被推翻。

“ 信息素失控的太厉害了，腺体承受不住开始反噬其他器官，他们不能让我死…… ”她意味深长的停顿了一下：“ 起码在当时不能。” 

腺体切除手术极不人道且折寿，可是那又怎么样，只要把她登记为beta，扔进探雷营，几个月后她就会死在战场上，这件事会悄无声息的了结。

空气陷入了新一轮的安静，张琼予抚摸着她的背脊，从细窄的腰身到单薄的肩背，最后轻轻抬起她的脸，她看到谢蕾蕾依然闭着眼睛，一副精疲力竭的样子，尖刻的下巴有点硌手。

不该是这样的。

她回忆起初次见到谢蕾蕾的时候，她被抱在父亲的怀抱里，懵懵懂懂的睁开眼睛，糯米团子一样可爱的小脸不沾俗尘，冲她溢出一个天真稚气的笑脸。

她是谢氏的小小姐，从小被家族娇宠长大，是学院里意气风发的天才，是原本应该追随父亲姐姐绽放璀璨人生的王者。

是她毁掉了这一切。

“ 你说谎。”张琼予微肿的双眼露出了一点凄然的笑：“ 你会提前分化，是因为我吧？”

因为分化热的残留，因为我没有及时的回到你身边安抚。

“ ……。”

回应她的只有一片沉默。

张琼予又笑了笑，眼角的泪水却一直停不下来。她稍稍偏头，凑过去亲吻她颤抖的双眼，舔去那些尚未落下的水滴。

她吻得很温柔，好像谢蕾蕾是什么易碎品，又吻的十分有耐性，眼睛，额头，鼻梁，只比空气略重一点的吻轻柔的抚过，最后才含住她的嘴唇，细微的啃咬她的舌尖。

轻微的刺痛感只会是性爱中的助兴酒。

窗外的雨越来越大了，夜色成了一团划不开的粘稠墨色，凝固在天空中。

这样的天地里，水掌握了一切的话语权，铺天盖地的潮湿迎面而来，就算是石头都要被泡软了。

狭小而干燥的室内升腾起氤氲暧昧的热气，谢蕾蕾亲吻过张琼予的脸颊，沿着那里的线条往下逡巡，经过锁骨时，她或轻或重的舔吻在那里种下樱红色的痕迹。

“ 嗯啊…… ”张琼予蹙起眉，有些不满的拉扯着压在身上的那件透湿军装，浸满了水的纺织物冰冰凉凉，擦过她暴露在外的肌肤时总会带来异样的感觉，偶尔有几滴特别不安分的水珠落下时，会顺着主人的动作滑进她的胸口，然后消失在那道饱满的弧线后。

“ …脱了吧。” 

谢蕾蕾顺从的解开十几分钟前才扣好的扣子，由着那双雪白的双臂越俎代庖的掀飞衣角，然后才重新伏下身子，继续专注之前的进攻路线。

她有些呆愣的去看张琼予，看她眼角染上薄红，看眼中饱满的水色，看她额头渗出细细密密的汗，看她微微张开的红唇，忍不住又要回身去亲她的脸，细细的啃咬她小巧的下巴，一手却不客气的拉开了她的衬衫，在腰腹处轻轻摩挲着。

“ 啊…。” 

张琼予搂住谢蕾蕾赤裸的腰身，小声的低吟，她只觉得头昏脑涨的，像是漂浮在热水中，轻飘飘的不受控制，长久依赖抑制剂的身体此时变得敏感而陌生，每一寸被触碰过的肌肤都变成了粉色，一阵阵的热从小腹窜满了四肢百骸。

“ 蕾蕾… ” 

这个人的身体是微凉的，像是她冷淡的眼眸，偶尔凝视过来的时候，烧着冰冷的火，足以将她点燃。顺着腰部滑腻的肌肤往上摸去，触手却都是凹凸粗糙的疤痕，接二连三的硌疼她的手指。

…毕竟是一具在战火中淬染过的身体。   
说不清楚是什么感受，她只想更加的贴近她，亲吻她，融化她，占有她。

张琼予发情了。

谢蕾蕾注视着她湿漉漉的双眼，很难思考内心是什么感受，她终于撩开帝国内衣设计师精心裁制的复杂内衬，将亲吻落在那朵微微颤动的樱色上。

“ 我好难受…谢蕾蕾…… ”

这次张琼予没有再像十年前一样制止她，而是难耐的吟诵着，揉着她脑后的黑发，想将她更近的拉向自己。

“ 嘘。”谢蕾蕾一手搓揉住已经挺立的尖端，同时细细的舔舐着另一边的乳晕，被涂满了湿热水渍的部位逐渐挺立起来，在昏黄灯光下闪着淫糜的光，她耐心的哄慰她：“ 我在这里，我在的。” 

她用空出来的手与她十指相扣，得到了安抚的人才终于满意下来，一下一下的蹭上了她的腰胯。黑色的长裙滑落下一半，挂在雪白的大腿上，随着主人的动作起起落落着，带着不言而喻的暗示。

谢蕾蕾的呼吸间失去了节奏，她埋首于张琼予胸前，舌尖绕着猩红的乳头画着圈，偶尔会不知分寸的轻轻舐咬，不受控制的吻一路滑向了平坦的腹部。

“ 蕾蕾……谢蕾蕾…… ” 

已经全然打开身心的omega轻声抽泣着，不断的念着她的名字，像是要把这十年来只敢在深夜无人处的低声细语一次性安放。谢蕾蕾听出她声音里的委屈，心尖陡然微颤了一下，很快，就布满了尖锐的心疼。

她握住她纤细的腰，复又抬起身体去亲吻她，细细的吻从发顶延伸至下巴，发情期的omega敏感而缺乏安全感，纵使觉得羞耻，一双长腿却始终全力圈住对方的腰身，丝毫不给人转身逃走的机会。

“ 张琼予。”谢蕾蕾再也无法维持任何表面的平静了，她支离破碎的话语里带上了哭声，扑簌簌的泪水从天而降，把两个人纠缠在一起的黑发搞得湿哒哒的：“ 你答应过你要回来的，你骗我。” 

她像个不愿长大的孩子，执着的沉浸在旧年被抛弃的痛楚里，质问被命运打散的恋人。

“ 你明明答应过的…… ”

张琼予从不知泪水也能如此灼人，她更用力的圈紧谢蕾蕾的腰，透过朦胧的眼眸去看那个人还挂着泪珠的长长睫毛，心底塌陷的天昏地暗。

“ 对不起…我回来晚了。 ”含混的道歉压在她的舌尖，她环绕住她的脖颈，去迎接她的吻，一个接着一个，在漫长深邃的间隙里向她保证：“ 我再也不离开你了。” 

……这注定是一场潮湿热烈的情事。

谢蕾蕾终于脱下了那条黑色的长裙，空气里弥漫着情欲的味道，张琼予闻到山茶的清香已经渐渐变得暴烈，蠢蠢欲动的游走在身侧，被信息素熏的头脑发晕的omega抛去了最后的矜持，抓住那只在她身上不断游走却始终不得要领的手，引导着往下，哆哆嗦嗦的开口催促：“ …进来。”

像是要揭开藏在层层纱幔后的宝物，谢蕾蕾微微紧张，贴着张琼予小腹的手指滑向腿心，那里早已经湿润的不成样子，像是被高温融化的奶油，柔软粘稠的黏在指缝间，顺着湿滑的液体抚摸过去，很快就被内壁的软肉绞紧了手指。

“ 放开一点。”她去亲她鼻梁内侧的痣，喑哑着嗓子哄她：“ 我在这里的。” 

张琼予还在哭泣着，分不清是生理性的泪水抑或是别的，比窗外的雨更为滂沱。但是她始终是能被这句话安抚的，于是感受到回应的谢蕾蕾给了她一个深吻，唇舌追逐间的吞咽声渐渐与手指进出的水声遥相呼应，成为这间小小窄室里的动人声色。

“ 嗯…啊…… ”

向后仰起头颅时，张琼予那段好看的脖颈就会变得打眼，惹得谢蕾蕾不断的去亲吻，偶尔她还会轻轻咬住她的下巴，看到对方有些不满的呜咽后立刻放开，转而更为专注手头的工作。 

雨还在下个不停，昏暗的房间里察觉不到时间的流逝，她们只顾着纠缠在一起，两个人变成了一个四手四脚的生物，紧紧的贴合，亲吻，拥抱，除了彼此，此刻什么都已经变得不重要了。 

当高潮来临的那刻，张琼予遵循生物本能的偏过头去，露出颈后膨胀的腺体，谢蕾蕾深深凝视过一眼，轻巧的含住那里，激烈的性爱可以安抚住发情期的omega，却无法欺骗基因里对注入信息素的渴求。

“ …不甘心。”

她口齿不清的呢喃着，张琼予抚摸着她的耳垂，任由对方将自己最为脆弱的部分纳入口舌之中。

“ 我好不甘心啊，张琼予。”谢蕾蕾放开她，满脸泪痕的抬起头：“ 你是什么味道，我想知道。 ” 

那份绝望浸染了过来，张琼予只觉得已经无法承受了，哭到红肿的双眼再也无法掉下泪来。

“ 是山茶。” 

她顺着耳垂摩挲她的侧脸，回答的声音很轻很轻，就像害怕惊扰了什么。

“ 你要记住我，是山茶花的味道。”

……而与此同时，远在一百多公里之外，头脑昏沉的刘力菲才刚刚咬破刘倩倩的腺体。


End file.
